Winx Club meet Looney Tunes
by LooneyWriter
Summary: When a transportation spell went wrong the seven girls: Bloom,Stella,Musa,Flora,Tecna, and Layla started going through some tornado and ended up some where far away from the Realm of Magix. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first crossover story it's combining my favorite cartoons with my one of my favorite TV Shows (more like YouTube episodes considering I watch them on YouTube.) Looney Tunes meet Winx Club. Please Review _or else……………

**Looney Tunes meet Winx Club: Chap. 1**

"I'm not sure if you should try that new transportation spell, Flora." Bloom her roommate concerned. Flora was a good fairy student but was a little clumsy with a new spell.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I need to get used to it sometime." Flora reassured her friend. "I don't think she means you I think she means all the girls in this room transporting to a new dimension." Stella said to Flora. Stella was sitting on Flora's bed sitting with Musa, Tecna, Bloom, and Layla.

"Guys you all are over exaggerating I'll do fine." Flora said. The other five girls decided to let Flora go. Who knows maybe she might be able to get this one right. Flora put her hands up, closed her eyes, and started concentrating. She breathed heavily. Flora moved her fingers and little sparkles were sparking.

Then something happened. Right after Flora said the magic words a little tornado formed and all six girls went down the center of the tornado. The girls were screaming as they went down the tornado, well it was more like a funnel with movements like a tornado.

"How did you get confused with a transportation spell with a tornado funnel?" Stella asked sarcastically. Flora ignored her.

"You know Stella, a tornado is a way of transportation. It picks you up and takes you somewhere unknown." Tecna said as if trying to back Flora up.

"Uh, this could be a good suggestion guys. Let's Winx!" Bloom said. With that said the girls transformed into their Winx Form.

"Okay, now that we have wings we can ride out the tornado, instead of falling down head first." Tecna said.

"But, what does that do, it doesn't make us get out of this situation." Stella said.

"Wait, I think I see some light up ahead." Layla said

The Looney Tunes were bored out of their mind literally. Especially when they did their original things: Bugs, Daffy, and Elmer with which season it is, and don't get them started with the chasings: Sylvester chasing Tweety, Pepe chasing Penelope, Wile. E. chasing Road Runner, and even and ordinary cat being chased by a dog.

Even with the fightings. Hector beating Sylvester. Bugs Bunny trick-fighting the Crusher, and Foghorn Leghorn beating the Barnyard Dawg on his behind. It seemed like nothing new was going to happen. They were wrong.

Out of the ordinary they heard what sounded like six girls falling onto a near by tree.

"Ow." Bloom said being the first to land in the tree. Then all the other girls where saying the same type of words when all six girls were in the tree.

"Ow, Stella, you kicked me in the back. Not cool." Musa yelled to Stella.

"Sorry, Musa." Stella yelled back.

While the looney tunes heard the girls tumbling in the tree. They made faces that said "ooooo, ohh, ouuu, ouch, eeee, ah oh, yeowsa, and also just plain that's gotta hurt." Finally, all the girls fell out of the tree with a thud. Bloom breathed heavily.

"Never, ever bring me transporting with you." Stella said to Flora picking out a tiny tree branch from her orange shorts.

"Yo, guys where are we?" Musa asked with her long pigtails blowing in a breeze, looking at her surroundings.

"Well, I don't know. But I do know is that we aren't at Alfea, nor the Realm of Magix anymore." Bloom said as the six friends got up and started looking around.

_A/N: This is my first chapter to my first crossover. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! And F.Y.I The girl still didn't earn their Enchantix yet but don't worry the will later on in the story you'll understand when I get there. Anyway _PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW oh and did I mention **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is the second chapter too Winx Club Meets Looney Tunes. Please Enjoy and Review._

**Winx Club Meets Looney Tunes: Chapter 2**

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna got up on their feet and decided too look around. Still in their Winx form.

It looked like a regular old town until the girls heard a door slam. _SLAM!_ The sound made the girls jump. They turned to see a black duck with an orange beak, and a white lace around his neck.

"Your desthpicable!" the duck yelled at the door or for what the girls guessed the guy that kicked him out.

When the duck was walking toward them he went wide eyed.

And said "Pardon, me ladiesth. I'm shto sthorry for sthat desthpicable disthplay you had too sthee." He grabbed hold of Bloom's hand and patted it while he talked.

"My name is Daffy Duck just to let you know. Even though you should already know." Daffy said walking away from the girls.

"What was that all about B." Musa asked. B. was Musa's nickname for Bloom.

"I have no idea?" Bloom answered curiously.

The six girls continued their walk until Musa was side tracked by the sound of a concert flute. Musa flew down two blocks and flew up to someone's apartment building where she saw a little yellow canary was playing a concert flute on the outside of the apartment.

Musa was amazed by how he played, by Musa's amazement, he jumped.

"Hewo, mwiss. You must be one of those gwirls thwat fwell outta the twree." he said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but yeah I am one of those girls." Musa chuckled she and the others were known as 'the girls that fell out of a tree'.

"My name is Musa. What's your's?" She asked the bird.

"Mwy name is Tweety." the bird answered.

"Nice to meet you, Tweety." Musa said. Gently shaking his wing.

"I was just hearing you play your concert flute and couldn't help but listen." Musa explained.

"Ooh, you heard me pway." Tweety said.

"Yeah, and ya played good too. Your he best bird I ever saw play. Well, actually you're the only bird I heard play." Musa said chuckling.

Tweety laughed too.

"Aho, ho, ho. Hey, sense you like the concwert fwute. Twen you cwan pway one." Tweety said.

"Yeah, I can play. Here let me show you." Musa said.

Musa jiggled her fingers, and some golden sparks appeared and then her own concert flute. She put her mouth on the mouthpiece and played a couple of notes then Tweety played with her. It wasn't long until they were playing a duet song.

By the music of the concert flutes the girls found Musa but decided to leave her alone with her new little friend. The five girls continued their tour of the town, but then they were disturbed by what looked like a skunk but was really a pussycat with a white stripe tripped Stella.

Stella fell flat on her back. The pussycat's name was Penelope, but they didn't know that yet. Penelope looked over Stella's shoulder. Penelope lost him, but not for long.

"What are you running away from?" Stella asked.

Then they heard someone's voice in the distance whoever spoke had a French accent.

He said "Where are you pigeon. I am looking somewhere to find you."

Penelope pointed to the area where the voice where the voice was coming from.

"I'm guessing your running away from him." Stella said.

"Are you?" Bloom asked to be sure. Penelope nodded.

"Well, let's help you." Bloom suggested.

The five girls looked around to find a hiding spot. Pepe was getting closer.

"Hey, you can hide in that barrel." Stella suggested.

The girls put Penelope in the barrel and put the lid on it there was some holes, so Penelope could breathe, and to be more casual Stella leaned on the barrel. Pepe came up to the girls and asked if they have seen Penelope.

"Nope." Stella answered.

"Uh, uh." Bloom said shaking her head from side to side after each "uh".

"Haven't seen her." Tecna said. Pepe looked toward Layla.

"Sorry" Layla said. Pepe looked toward Flora who didn't say anything.

Sense Flora was the fairy of nature and love. She would usually help out a love situation not keep them apart, but she had the guts to shake her head "no". Then Pepe started walking off with his head down low.

Flora saw him walk away. She knew he just wanted to love someone she wanted to help him, but now to help Penelope. Maybe she could get some stuff out of Penelope. When Pepe was gone out of sight. So they thought, and helped Penelope out of the barrel.

"See, he's gone." Stella said.

"Hey, can you tell us your name?" Layla asked.

Penelope shook her head meaning she couldn't speak.

"Well, now I can see why you can't tell him anything, cause you can't speak in the first place." Stella said understanding.

"Oh, Amore would have loved this. I can just hear her say: 'Oh, he loved her so much it made her speechless.'." Stella said imitating Amore.

"Yeah, and maybe she would figure out what attraction this is. Oh, why did I have to be the fairy of love. Nature could have been just fine." Flora said to herself but lucky enough none of the girls heard her.

"Hey, I think I remember a spell that can let anyone, any animal, or anything be able to speak." Tecna said.

"Well, try it out." Bloom encouraged.

"Yeah, it couldn't cause as much trouble as my transportation spell did." Flora said sighing.

Stella patted her on the shoulder. Meaning it was okay we all make mistakes.

"Okay, this is going to be a little risky considering we're out of the Realm of Magix but it'll still work." Tecna said. Tecna put one hand on top of Penelope's forehead and started working some magic.

"Miss. Pussycat I give you the ability to talk and chat." Tecna said and removed her hand from Penelope's head.

"Well, that was a nice rhyme Tecna, but did it work?" Stella asked.

"Well, if I'm speaking then it worked." the pussycat said.

Tecna and Stella jumped when they heard the pussycat speak. Then Stella looked at Tecna, and said "Show off.".

Flora walked toward the pussycat.

"Wow, now you can talk. So now you can tell us some things." Flora said.

"Well, my name is Penelope Pussycat and I only spoke for one time in my life. Which was in a cartoon called "_Carrotblanca"_ . Until today." Penelope explained.

"Okay, so Penelope can tell us where we are?" Bloom asked.

"Sure, your in Looney Tune Land. LTL for short." Penelope answered.

"Looney what?" Stella asked.

"Looney Tune Land, a place where all the looney tunes live and do their daily routines. Ever sense we were canceled from TV, that is." Penelope explained.

"Finally, now we know where we are." Layla said.

Flora moved closer to Penelope to ask her some questions that everyone else had on their minds.

"Penelope, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but who was that you were running away from and why?" Flora asked.

"Oh, him. His name is Pepe Le Pew a French love-struked skunk. The thing is he is looking for a love, but the problem is I'm not a skunk. I'm a pussycat with a white stripe down my back." Penelope said turning her back around to chow them the white stripe that was down her back.

"Wait, is that washable hair dye or paint?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, it's washable hair dye. Why?" Penelope said in wonder.

"Because we are fairies and we all have a different magical abilities , which we call our Winx, and mines fluids." Layla explained.

"(Gasps) Then that means you're able to wash this stripe off." Penelope exclaimed.

Penelope was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, now the water is going to be a little freezing ." Layla warned.

"I don't care! As long as this stripe's gone. Pepe's gone!" Penelope said.

Layla twitched her fingers and _squirt_ went the water from her palms and it washed the stripe clean off. Stella dried Penelope off with one of her Solar Winds. Penelope hugged the girls for all they did for her: Helped her to hide from Pepe, Give her the ability to speak, and wiped off her white stripe. The only answer to all her troubles.

"I'll never forget this moment. Oh. I almost forgot to ask. What's y'all's names?" Penelope said.

"I'm Bloom." Bloom said pointing to herself.

"Stella's the name." Stella said.

"Flora." Flora said waving.

"The name is Tecna." Tecna said

"My name is Layla." Layla said.

"And there was another girl with us. Except she's with a little yellow canary, but anyway her name is Musa." Bloom told Penelope.

"Well. Thank you guys a bunch and I hope to be seeing you around." Penelope said.

She was close to walking away until then a familiar voice said "That's it."

Pepe walked up from behind the barrel Penelope was hiding in. He heard and saw _everything_.

"Yes, that's it Pepe. You see I was never really a skunk. Just a pussycat. I don't mean to break your heart or anything, but I'm not a skunk and that's the truth." Penelope said to him as nice as she could.

"So, you don't love me?" Pepe asked, as if those were the finally words who was going to say.

"Well, yes, I'm sorry, Pepe." Penelope said.

The girls, especially Flora where astonished. During Pepe and Penelope's conversation. It had the most romance and drama, they even have had. With those things said and done. Pepe walked with a broken heart. Penelope left with a guilty and miserable conscious.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW !_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry, for the long wait. I had stupid writer's block. Well, hope you enjoy. And Please Review._

**Chapter 3:**

The girls were still in deep shock about the conversation between Pepe and Penelope. It was something really interesting. Flora was really the one that had the most bad of it. Their thoughts were cut off when they were surprised by a good friend of theirs.

"Hi, guys what's up." Musa said with the little canary on her shoulder.

All Girls gasped of fright.

"Don't scare us like that. Musa. You'd like to give us a heart attack." Stella said sarcastically.

"Oh. Stella. Anyway. Guys I want you to met my new little friend. His name's Tweety." Musa said showing her friends the little yellow bird.

"Oh, he's so cute." Bloom said.

"Wike my porswonalwity." Tweety said.

The girls giggled. Tweety was the cutest thing they've seen.

But to a alley cat a few blocks away. Tweety was the most delicious thing he's ever seen.

Sylvester started prowling up to the mailbox close to the sidewalk the girls and Tweety where.

He decided to look natural and walked up to one of the girls. He rubbed his head and purred against Blooms ankle. She laughed.

"Aw, look at this cute cat." Bloom said.

She saw Sylvester and picked him up. For some reason when Sylvester saw her eye to eye he forgot the reason he even came out of hiding. He ended up loving up against Bloom's chest. Bloom felt him purring, and giggled.

"Wow, I guess he really likes you, Bloom." Flora said scratching Sylvester's back.

"Yeah, I guess hey what's your name fellow." Bloom asked.

"Sylvester J. Pussycat or just Sylvester." Sylvester answered.

"Sylvester. That name really does fit you." Bloom said.

"I've grown to liking it mysthelf. Better than Thomas." Sylvester mumbled.

"Hey, that's a cute lisp you have Sylvester." Bloom said.

"Thank you." Sylvester said.

"I can get used to you Sylvester." Bloom said.

"I can get used to you too. Uh, what'sth your name?" He asked Bloom.

"Bloom." Bloom answered.

"Bloom. That'sth name fitsth you aw well." Sylvester said.

"Hey, Sylvester would you be so kind to show us around, and hopefully a place to stay. Cause it's getting dark." Flora said.

"Sure. Here. May you please set me down Bloom." Sylvester said.

Bloom set him down.

"Follow me. I know a great motel on the outskirtsth of town. Come on." Sylvester said.

They started walking. It was 9:00 p.m. the girls were tired. Then it was 9:15 they finally got to the motel. Sylvester and Tweety got them a room and immediately they fell asleep right when they walked through the door.

"They must have been weally twired eh, puddy tat?" Tweety said.

"Yeah." Sylvester said.

Then he looked up at Tweety with hunger in his eyes.

"But I know one sthing I'm never tired of." Sylvester said.

Then immediately Sylvester started chasing Tweety out of the motel. Then after 25 minutes. Someone got into Sylvester's way.

"Hey, watch it bub. Can't you sthee I'm chasing my bedtime sthnack." Sylvester told the stranger.

The stranger wore a large dark grey cloak. It was the dark that it covered his face.

"Pardon me cat. But I was looking for six young ladies. Named: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Layla." The stranger said.

Sylvester might not of known the other girl's names but he did hear Bloom's. He wasn't going to let some stranger hurt her.

"Um, no, I haven't heard of sthuch girlsth." Sylvester said.

"Alright. Well, good night. Mr. Pussycat." The stranger said and walked off.

"Huh, I wonder what he wanted with Bloom and the othersth." Sylvester said.

"I better check up on them tomorrow, and sthee if they might know who thisth persthon isth." Sylvester said.

Then Tweety flew over top of his head.

"But of got worriesth of my own." Sylvester said as he once again started chancing Tweety.

_A/N: I know this is a short chapter and probably is pretty lame, but I tried okay. Anyway if you did enjoy it PLEASE REVIEW Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_This is the 4th__ chapter. Sorry that it took me an long time. I had to get some new ideas outta my head for other stories and I had a little stupid writer's block! UGH! It wasn't easy getting through it, but I managed. Anyway I hope you enjoy the 4__th__ chapter __J J_

**Chapter 4:**

The girls woke up with an ease and changed.

Bloom was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves with a short-sleeved shirt with a heart on it.

Stella was wearing a light orange tank top with jeans.

Musa wore a regular red shirt with jeans and her hair in her usual pigtails.

Flora put her hair in a hair band and wore a green on the top, light yellow on the bottom sun dress.

Layla wore her usual light purple shirt with her shorts.

Tecna wore her same dark purple shirt and same purple pants.

They headed out from their motel room.

It was a nice day, and they wanted to see more of Looney Tune Land.

Then Bloom had a idea.

"Hey, why don't we split up. Just for a second, and see what we discover?" Bloom suggested.

"I'm down with that." Musa said.

"Why not." Stella said.

"Sure." Flora said.

"I'm all for it." Layla said.

"Sounds swell." Tecna said.

"Okay. Let's go our own way," Bloom said as she walked away.

Soon did everyone else.

Musa went looking for Tweety.

Bloom went to find Sylvester.

Though there were 4 other girl with no where to go.

Stella, Flora, Tecna, and, Layla.

Then one of them had an idea.

Flora.

"Hm.. Maybe I can go see Pepe. I bet he's pretty lonely sense he's a skunk, but I'll fix that." Flora said with a smile on her face.

Then her smile disappeared. As another thought came to mind.

"I don't know where he lives." Flora said.

"Who's-Pepe?" Someone said.

That voice sounded yet so familiar.

"Chatta?" Flora asked.

"Yep-it's-me!" Chatta replied.

"How did you find me? And where are they others?" Flora asked.

"Well-let's-just-say-that-Miss. Faragonda-helped-us out. She-said-how-she-knew-y'all-were. But-not-what-the-location's-called,-nor-if-magic's-restricted,-or-not-well-used." Chatta said.

"Oh,-and-the-others. Well-they're-looking-for-the-other-girls." Chatta added.

"Thanks, Chatta." Flora said hugging her pixie friend.

"Your-welcome!" Chatta said.

"Now-who's-Pepe?" Chatta asked breaking out of Flora's hug.

"Oh, right!, Almost forgot about him." Flora said.

"So-who-is-he?" Chatta repeated.

"Well, all I know about him is that he's.. that's why I want to see him. Cause I know is that he's been chasing this one girl cat named, Penelope, mistaken her for a skunk. And well, yesterday he sorta figured out that she wasn't a skunk. And, and, well he felt heartbroken and I thought it would be nice of me if I went to see him." Flora explained.

"Ah." Chatta said nodding.

"Would you like to come with me?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Chatta said.

"But there's a problem, I don't know exactly were he lives?" Flora said.

"Well-let's-go-looking?" Chatta said.

"Alright." Flora said.

The two started walking away to find Pepe's home.

* * *

Stella was so amazed.

At these Tunes creative differences.

And how they all had their own personalities, sayings, routines, and the way they speak.

For the first time, Stella really didn't care for shopping, but to get used to her surroundings.

Them she heard a soft sigh.

"This place is _so_ lovely." a soft little voice said.

"Amore?" Stella said.

"The one and only!" Amore said as she flew over to Stella and gave her a teeny-tiny hug.

"How did you get here?" Stella asked.

"Miss. Faragonda helped." Amore said.

"Cool!" Stella said.

"Where are we anyway?" Amore asked looking around her.

"Looney Tune Land. It's pretty cool." Stella said.

"Hm, it looks pretty cool." Amore replied.

"Wanna come look around with me? I'm trying to find my, how you would say connected Looney Tune." Stella said.

"What do you mean by connected Looney Tune?" Amore asked, a little confused.

"Well, I mean like a Looney Tune that I'm close too. Like for instance: Bloom's connected Looney Tune is Sylvester, obviously. And Musa's is Tweety again obvious. If you would of met them. But it's sorta weird sense Sylvester and Tweety have actually been known enemies. Though Bloom and Musa are really good friends." Stella explained.

"Oh, I get it." Amore said, catching up.

"But the thing is I don't know how I'll get to find my connected Looney Tune. Cause I bet all the clothes in my closet, that it couldn't be easy as finding your connected pixie, like when I found you." Stella said.

"Yeah, that's cause when a fairy find it's connected pixie, it's like love at first sight. So who knows how to connect to a Looney Tune?" Amore said, shrugging.

"Well, let's go find out! This place, or land is huge! One Looney Tune here has to! If not then….well I don't know what to tell ya!" Stella said.

Walking straight.

"Hey wait for me!" Amore shouted, and flew away to catch up with Stella.

* * *

Tecna found herself lost in a desert scenery.

"Hm, Now, how did I end up in a desert?" She asked herself out loud.

Then she heard a loud sound.

BOOM!

"What in the world!" Tecna said rushing to the sound of the explosion.

She followed the smoke from the explosion, she got so close that she started coughing.

When the smoke finally decided to clear.

She saw a tall, thin, and burned coyote.

"(Gasps). Are you okay, sir?" Tecna asked, walking up to the coyote.

The coyote shook his head clearing off the smoke, and dust of himself, and stood up.

He was taller than her. He had brown fur on his back and light tan fur on his stomach.

"Don't worry, Madame, this happens ALL the time." the coyote's sign said.

"Oh, well, I was just checking." Tecna said.

Then she took a look, at the ruins, at what she thought, was the coyote's invention.

'That must have been what was exploding.' Tecna thought.

'So he's an inventor. How interesting.' Tecna thought again.

Tecna was getting interested into this typical Looney Tune.

"Hey, um, sir, do you mind if I ask of your name?" Tecna asked.

"Not at all! My name is Wile E. Coyote." Wile E.'s sign said.

"Ah. Wile E. You don't hear interesting names like that anymore." Tecna said.

"So, what's yours?" Wile E.'s sign asked.

"Oh! Well, My name is Tecna." Tecna said.

"Tecna…You don't hear interesting names like that around here in L.T.L." Wile E.'s sign said.

"Aww, thanks!" Tecna said.

She was really liking Wile E.

Wile E. was growing fond of her too.

Wile E. and Tecna found their selves in a friendly conversation.

Until then Tecna was surprised by a tiny voice, that was speaking so academically. That Wile E. almost fainted.

"Digit! How did you get here. W-Where are the others?" Tecna asked.

"There going to find the others. And Faragonda helped us get here." Digit said.

"This is so great!" Tecna said.

Then she turned to Wile E. who was as confused as ever.

"Oh, Wile E. this is my connected Pixie friend: Digit. Digit this is Wile E. Coyote." Tecna said introducing Digit to Wile E. and Wile E. to Digit.

Then they re-started the conversation.

* * *

For Layla it wasn't easy to get around.

For she walked right into the middle of town.

Were there was shoot-outs, wild chases, car chases, and everything in between.

"Ugh, is there anywhere with some peace and quiet." Layla said as she sat down in a bench.

Piff already found her, and Layla was now holding little Piff, who was asleep in Layla's arms.

"Well, all I can say is dat your gonna 'ave to get used to it, doc." Someone said.

"Who was that?" Layla said looking around.

"Down 'ere doc." The person said again.

Layla looked down in and saw a gray rabbit holding a carrot in his hand and was munching on it.

"Who are you?" Layla asked.

"Da name's Bugs, Bugs Bunny to be exact." Bugs said.

"Hey, Bugs, my name is Layla." Layla said.

"Nice to meet ya Layla." Bugs said as he go tout of his hole and shook her hand.

Piff woke up after Layla and Bugs finished shaking hands.

"Aww, who's dis little cutie pie?" Bugs asked sweetly tickling Piff's little belly.

Layla didn't mind that he did as he saw how Piff was actually laughing.

"Aww, dis outta be one of da most cutest dings I've ever seen!" Bugs said.

"You can hold her. If ya want." Layla said.

"I why I would love to!" Bugs said.

"Go on Piff, I trust him." Layla whispered to Piff.

Piff fluttered or flew over to Bugs' neck.

And cuddled up against his neck and laid down on his shoulder.

Bugs giggled after feeling her small, soft little breath breathing on his neck.

"What's 'er name? Piff is it?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, she' s my bonded Pixie. She's the Pixie of Sweet Dreams." Layla explained.

"Ah." Bugs said.

"So, are you one of does goirls dat fell outta da tree. In Central Park." Bugs said.

"Yeah, that was me and my friends." Layla said.

"Are y'all, um, fairies?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, we're fairies from Alfea in the Realm of Magix. Way far away from here!" Layla said.

"Ah, so do you fairies have some sort of power or magic?" Bugs said.

"Oh, yeah, we call our powers our Winx. Mine is Morphix, or liquids. My Morphix is a pink liquid I can shape in any shape I want. " Layla explained.

"Cool." Bugs said.

Layla found herself bonding to Bugs.

Bugs found himself bonding with Layla.

Then Bugs' cellphone rang.

"Uh, here Layla get Piff. I gotta take dis." Bugs said.

Layla picked Piff off softly of Bugs' shoulder as Bugs reached into his "body-pocket" and answered his phone.

"What's up, Doc?" Bugs answered.

"What? Who is dis? (looks over at Layla then Turns back around) Uh, no I don't. Bye." Bugs said and hung up.

"What was that all about Bugs?" Layla asked.

"It was some mystery person. She asked if I knew any fairies named: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and _Layla." _Bugs said.

"Oh, and you said 'No!'" Layla said.

"Yeah, cause I don't know who dis is! And I don't know if dere gonna hurt you or not. And the others dat I bet I'll meet later." Bugs said.

"Oh, Bugs! Thank you so much!" Layla said.

"Your welcome." Bugs said.

Layla hugged Bugs.

Then all of a sudden a gun went off.

"AH!" Layla said in shock as she fell to the ground.

"Layla! Elmer! Would ya watch it were you aim your gun! You almost hit a perfectly good woman!" Bugs said kneeling down to Layla's side helping her up.

"Oh, I'm vewry sworry mwiss. I was aiming for da wabbit." Elmer said walking up to Layla as well.

"It's alright, as long as it was an accident." Layla said getting back up on her feet.

"Anyways..(looks over to Bugs) (aims gun to Bug's chest) Sway you prwayers wabbit!" Elmer said.

Bugs rolled his eyes.

He's the been there, done that type.

"The only one saying their prayers is YOU!" Layla said.

As she struck out her arms.

She used her Morphix power to tie Elmer up.

"Nice, Layla!" Bugs said.

"Thanks, Bugs." Layla said.

"I surwender, I surwender!" Elmer said almost suffocating by how tight Layla's Morphix tied him.

Layla let him go and he started running away.

"You know, Layla. I probably should have told ya that you didn't have to do that." Bugs said.

"Oh, I didn't?" Layla said, confused.

"Yeah, ya see. We are Looney Tunes, so basically if dere's a toon. Wanting to kill, harm, eat, or hurt anyone. We use a simply gag to were da person wanting to do da harm's plans backfire." Bugs explained.

"Oh, well, were I come from. When ever someone wants to hurt us! We do what ever it takes to protect them!" Layla said..

"It's okay, besides it's Elmer. He'd probably get over it by tomorrow." Bugs said munching on another carrot.

The Sun was setting it was time for the Winx girls to gather back up at the motel room.

"Hey, Bugs. The Sun's setting so I gotta go catch back up with my friends." Layla said.

"Okay, See ya, Layla. It was a pleasure meetin' ya." Bugs said.

And the two walked off in different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Hi, Layla what took you so long?" Bloom asked her friend as she walked in.

"Oh, well, I was visiting with one of the Looney Tunes." Layla explained.

"Which one was it?" Stella asked.

"Uh, Bugs Bunny, I think that's his name?" Layla said as she sat down.

"Oh, well, cool." Bloom said.

"So did anyone else find their bonded Looney Tune?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, mine is Pepe." Flora said.

"Mine's Wile E. Coyote." Tecna said.

"Bugs Bunny." Layla said.

"Tweety." Musa answered.

"Sylvester." Bloom answered.

"Ugh!" Stella said as she dove right into her bed.

"What's the matter with her?" Musa asked.

"She's just a little frustrated that she hasn't found her bonded Looney Tune yet, and I think it's finally got to her." Amore explained.

"Ah." All the girls, except Stella said.

Then Stella stood back up, saying "I just don't know what else to do cause I can't just be wondering around waiting for a Tune to come from no where!"

"But that's actually how we met ours, Stella." Bloom said.

"Well, except for me cause I sorta found Tweety by hearing him playing the concert flute." Musa added.

"Well, besides Musa, we just met ours out of the no where. I found Sylvester when he just walked out from behind a mailbox." Bloom said.

"I met Pepe after we tried helping Penelope, and today I went to visit him. And that's when I noticed that he's my bounded Looney Tune." Flora said.

"For me to met Wile E. it took his invention to explode, and a friendly conversation for me to learn he's my bonded Looney Tune." Tecna said.

"Well, I found Bugs by me just blaring something out and him replying and then us getting lost in conversation, and Piff trusting herself to lay down on his shoulder. And I bonded to him." Layla added.

"So, as you see, Stella, we all just find a Looney Tune, and just get to know them, and you'll soon bond. Simple as making a new friend." Bloom said.

"Yeah, your right, Bloom." Stella said.

"I will give it another shot. Tomorrow." Stella declared.

"That's the spirit, Stella!" Bloom said hugging her friend.

The next day, Stella headed out and she walked around. She decided to walk around where Layla found Bugs.

Only problem was…That she had just as much trouble going through the town than Layla did.

Stella almost got run-overed, pushed into a wall, and thrown off the sidewalk onto the road.

"Wow, tough town!" Stella said as she got back up on her feet from what seemed like her 15th fall.

"Tell me about it!" Someone said with a certain lisp.

Stella turned around to see a black feathered duck, with an orange beak, and a white lace around his neck.

'He looks familiar?" Stella wondered.

Then she remembered where she'd seen him.

'Oh, that was that duck we meet on the first day in Looney Tune Land, and think he said his name was…Daffy?' Stella thought.

"Are you Daffy Duck?" Stella asked.

"The one and only." Daffy said smoothly combing his bangs back, though they popped right straight up again.

Stella giggled.

He was trying to be cool.

"What's your name?" Daffy asked.

"Stella. Princess of Solaria." Stella said.

"P-P-Princess.." Daffy said with dollar signs, resembling his eyes pupils.

Stella rolled her eyes, it was It as obvious this guy was also money hungry.

Stella couldn't see how this could possibly her bonded Tune.

Until she thought about Bloom and her friendship with the other Winx girls.

They were all different.

Came from different dimensions, and had different powers, talents, and abilities.

Though they accepted each other for who they were, and became one of the most well known magic team at Alfea.

Maybe, to find her connected Tune.

She's gonna need to accept who they are.

No, matter how greedy, and selfish they can be.

Who knows maybe she can change him.

She had a feeling, that Daffy was going to end up being her connected Tune.

Another thought came into her head.

Did any of the Looney Tunes that they girls have met, actually know about them being connected to her and the others.

_Probably not. But I bet they'll figure it out…somehow._ Stella thought.

Stella remembered how most of the girls said they realized their bonded by getting lost in a friendly conversation.

"So, uh, Daffy…what's up?" Stella asked.

Not entirely sure how to get the conversation started.

"Nothing, just trying to get away from…hm, many more people than I expected." Daffy said trying to remember all who's trying to hide from.

"Like whom?" Stella asked.

_Yes! We're getting somewhere._ Stella thought.

She felt the bond, she waited it to get stronger.

She needed to get it stronger, for it to be a bond.

"Like: Elmer, some cowboy outlaws, my wife, Marvin the Martian…I think that's it." Daffy said.

_Wow, he wasn't kidding._ Stella thought.

"So, what about you?" He asked.

Daffy, as we all known, how he could sometimes actually care less about what people have to say, but he felt different around this girl, he felt what was the word…friendship?

Something like that?

"Oh, well. Like I've said. I'm a Princess of Solaria. My parents are divorced. But I got my powers from them. For my powers relate to the sun and moon. My father was the sun, my mom the moon. I'm a fashionista, my main hobby is shopping, and well, I have the most amazing friends. And an awesome connected pixie named: Amore. I guess that's it." Stella said.

Stella looked at Daffy.

Daffy looked at Stella.

They smiled at each other.

Daffy felt a sudden change through his body.

Stella felt a power that ran up through her body.

The power of friendship…a friendship….with a Looney Tune.

Three figures were hovering over Looney Tune land.

Wearing cloaks that covered them.

The figures were three witches.

From Cloud Tower the School for Witches.

The three witches are sisters.

The oldest named Icy.

Has long white hair that she keeps up high in a ponytail, and much as her name resembles. She has power of ice, and anything that's technically frozen or deals with horribly low temperatures.

The second from the sisters was named Darcy.

She had long brown hair, and wore all purple.

She has many powers like mind control, multiplying herself, bringing inanimate objects come to live and do anything she wants it too.

The youngest of the sisters: Stormy.

Has dark blue hair that's all frizzy and short.

Much like her name implies: she can construct any type of storm: From rainstorm, to tornado storm, to whirlwinds. She can also construct lightning strikes at her opponents.

Icy was the mysterious stranger that talked to Sylvester after he found the girls a place to stay.

Darcy was the mysterious person who called Bugs.

The three sisters somehow was able to find away to Looney Tune Land, by tracking the Winx girls.

Sense they were far, far away form Alfea or the Real of Magix for that matter.

They thought that the girl's magic must be all flooie.

Not even realizing that actually it was just getting stronger.

"Sisters, after all this surveillance we've done, I can only say that these stupid Tune characters are actually making them stronger." Icy told her sisters.

"How's that possible?" Darcy asked.

"Those cartoon characters carry no type of magic!" Stormy added.

"True, but it's their stupid friendship with Bloom and the girls, that makes the girls stronger. The only way to get rid of that power is to get rid of them, themselves." Icy declared raising a fist.

"But how are we going to get rid of the Looney Tunes? They heal themselves when they're hurt, they cannot die, unless they so decide to." Darcy added.

Darcy knew this cause she used her invisibility to get around Looney Tune Land, and learned new things about the Looney Tunes, and how they can heal from any wound.

"Hm, that's a good point, Darcy. But let's just see how powerful these Tunes make the girl." Icy turned to her sisters and grinned.

Darcy and Stormy grinned back.

"It's time for the Winx Girls to know we're here! I think we've been hiding long enough. We'll attack them tonight! If we shall lose this fight. We'll surely when the next. For I've got a back up plan. That just might make them give up, not just their faith, but their power of friendship with the Looney Tunes!" Icy announced.

The three sister shared grins with each other, as they wait for night to fall.

The battle for friendship, power, and love…is on.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so here's the deal guys...

I know I haven't updated this story for like...a couple of years...well let's just say a lot of things got in the way folks...

Not just Writer's block oh, no it's actually something more somewhat serious than that.

For one thing I had a Dell laptop which sucked for it shut down on me while I was writing the next chapter to this story, because every time it's charger input would easily unplug it'd shut down. At first my sister thought of it as a virus until it turned out it was just my computer and charger and how for some reason my computer couldn't recognize the charger, and one day it was dead, completely, and when I plugged it in to charge...it would never charge.

My laptop went from a computer to paperweight in a matter of seconds...never buy a Dell...

Now I have a Lenovo, practically starting at stage one again, but I'm doing better than I was with my Dell.

Anyways, I just want to say I'm very, very, very sorry for the...somewhat forever wait and nothing happening or being updated...and how I started updating other stories but not my Looney Tunes and Winx Club crossover...I'm dreadfully sorry, but I just have to get those ideas out of my head, cause once I get an idea, it never, ever leaves my head and so I won't have later feeling of regret I write them down and continue until I suited my imaginative and artistic mind's liking.

I would just like to give a shout-out to KidsWBYungsta! Who was able to create a sequel and a few more afterwards and one-shots. Which I love, and if you love this story you'll love his continuations for I did. I would just like to say thanks to him and how flattered I feel right now cause I inspired someone...I never thought I would be able to inspire anyone..^^; And thank you ever so very much for keeping the Winx girls with their original bonded Looney Tune!

Anyways, kudos to him and his awesome continuations with this cross-over and others, they're very, very well-written and original please read and review them!

I'm so sorry for not updating, I'll try and get to writing the last chapter, and sorry KidsWBYungsta if this sorta messes up with your sequels, I hope not^^; cause I'm just gonna write what I had down from those so many years ago...and how I even had sequels and continuations in mind too, but I'll just leave him to that.

Overall, please forgive me you guys...Please? S'il vous plait? Por favor? Pretty, pretty, pretty, Looney please?

Farewell

From the always Looney, Friendly, and Creating,

~LooneyWriter

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**_


End file.
